


royal marriages

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sedoretu, honestly im sorry for all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A look at the royal siblings and their sedoretu engagements.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm weak for sedoretu and a fucking mess lmao  
> 

1\. Ryoma

Kagero and Saizo have made their mistakes in the past, have done things the wrong way, have committed sins that should disqualify them entirely from being near their liege at all, but Ryoma won't hear anything of that. He says he loves them both regardless of what they may or may have done in the past, regardless of what people believe they may or may not do again, if he allows them to remain close to each other. Ryoma loves them both, and says he can't allow anyone else to be his retainers, and can't allow himself to marry anyone else.

They are both Evenings, and once upon a time, they thought they could be together, romantically, despite that. Things failed too easily, and they both understand now that they're happier as they are, but people still know what happened, and people still talk. The Morning prince who doesn't bat an eye at talk of the past insists that they're the only ones for him, and cannot be swayed by talk of what's improper, or warnings that they may commit such a sin again.

Ryoma says he wouldn't care if they did, but when he spends time with them, when he sees the way they work so much better together as things are, he doubts that something like that will happen. He sees the way Kagero is for him, and the way Saizo is, and he sees the way they  _ fit _ like this, and he doubts it, but even if they did feel a temptation like that, he loves them, and he can't bring himself to care.

Everyone always knew that, regardless of who else they ended up with, Kagero and Orochi would be married someday. The diviner is a Morning, set in perfect contrast to her best friend, and the two fit together in ways that no outsider could ever hope to understand. And as Kagero grew closer to her prince, she brought Saizo closer to Orochi, and everything seemed to be working out perfectly for them.

Orochi has always been close to the royal family, and her friendship with Ryoma grows strong. She carries with her the love that Mikoto felt for all of her children, and as Kagero and Saizo discover the sort of love that suits them better, Orochi shares that love with Ryoma.

The four of them are married, with no concern for the hushed words regarding the ninjas, or the way the public begins to doubt Ryoma’s judgment. He loves these people so much, he thinks, that he would do anything in his power to stay with them.

2\. Xander

Back home, Inigo and Severa- Laslow and Selena- had just begun to wonder about the possibility of building a marriage when things changed. She is an Evening and he is a Morning, and they were considering the Evening men they knew, the Morning women, though Selena always insisted that it didn't matter, that Laslow needn't get any wild ideas, that she wasn't getting married anytime soon. He knew better, he always knew better, but then, everything changed.

Owain- Odin- is a Morning as well, so they knew that he wasn't an option even before he was the only other one brought here with them. But to think that they would find their marriage here, that the two of them really would find love, and all it took was crossing an entire universe. Laslow insists it’s very romantic and Selena tells him to please spare her before she throws up.

Technically, they're royalty now. Laslow doesn't know how he managed to catch the eye of his prince twice, but first, he became retainer to Xander, an Evening, and then...then he became something more. Peri is a Morning, like him, and from the beginning he could see the way Xander adored her, always trying to hide it behind a more professional demeanor.

But Laslow had not given up on Selena, and the two of them were often together when she was not busy with her own liege, and to this day, he still doesn't understand how she came to bond with Peri in such a way, but with Xander unable to hold back his feelings for his retainers, and with Laslow’s potential fiancee falling for Peri, it really felt as if everything were falling into place.

Selena is a lot to get used to, but Xander is committed to bonding with the woman that Peri and Laslow both love, and as for the two retainers, they've always been close, bound together by their loyalty to Xander. The four of them probably look like an odd fit, but if that is of any concern to the prince, he never speaks of it, and the four of them will be married someday.

There are still things they aren't sure how to make Xander and Peri understand, but Laslow and Selena hope that one day, they can explain everything.

3\. Hinoka

Even though both of her retainers are Evenings, Hinoka doesn't plan on marrying them at first, not at all. They're both infuriating, in entirely different ways, and even though she feels responsible for them, always looking after them to make sure they aren't getting into too much trouble, she doesn't have any intention of marrying them.

But, then, she’s always with them, and everyone assumes that they must already be engaged, and that certainly limits her prospects outside of her retainers. She doesn’t realize that it’s happening, but she’s getting closer with the both of them even in the midst of her frustration. The three of them are inseparable, whether she wants it or not.

Eventually, she is forced to realize where all of this is bound to go, when Azama speaks to her so casually about how things will be when they’re married. He laughs off her outrage, reminding her that it’s only natural, and that anyone else could see it coming, even throwing in a jab about it being “preordained.”

And though Hinoka is furious with him for making such assumptions, she wonders. She wonders what she would do if she left him or, heaven forbid,  _ Setsuna _ alone to do as they pleased, and how they would possibly survive in a marriage that  _ didn’t _ involve her. No matter what she may have planned on, she sees where her life is leading her, and she decides it’s better to accept it now, never fully admitting to herself that she only is where she is because she fell in love with her retainers quite some time ago.

Kaden comes as a bit of a surprise to her, however. She never notices him and Azama getting closer, and never thinks that there will ever be a man that could fit into the strange dynamic being built by her marriage, but Azama brings him in somehow, surprising Hinoka as he announces just as carelessly that he’s found someone else he can marry.

As for Setsuna, she takes to Kaden quickly, and he is patient with her, helping her along, and while Hinoka watches them, she feels at ease. It’s good to know that they’ve found someone like Kaden, someone who fits into whatever the hell sort of dynamic they have, someone to tolerate Azama’s teasing and help look after Setsuna.

And Hinoka likes him; he’s a breath of fresh air after dealing with the two difficult retainers, and he makes for a good friend, helping her keep her patience and bonding with her over things that the other two might not understand as well. She wasn’t planning on marrying her retainers, nor was she planning on a kitsune being part of that, but maybe this all  _ was _ preordained; after all, it seems a better plan than anything she could have come up with on her own.

4\. Camilla

Camilla’s retainers are both Morning women, but it surprises many people when it’s Beruka that she chooses as a wife, when Selena marries her brother’s retainers instead. Beruka doesn’t seem to fit the marriage lifestyle, and it is hard to imagine her having enough love for one person, let alone two, let alone the special sort of love she has to hold for her fellow Morning.

But Camilla is insistant that Beruka is the one for her, and the two of them are rarely seen without each other, even when Selena is away, dealing with her own future marriage. She is told that finding a husband for Beruka will be hard, and that that will make finding a husband for herself hard as well, and yet she doesn’t care, brushing off those concerns as if they were nothing. Camilla claims that she will be content even if it is always just her and Beruka.

Benny and Keaton seem just as mismatched, if not moreso. There are few who want to go near someone like Benny, and he seems just as unlikely a prospect for marriage as Beruka, but the wolfskin takes to him so easily that it is almost effortless. Their friendship, though it starts at just that, quickly begins to grow into something more, and Keaton makes it clear to the other man that he wants to marry him.

Naturally, Benny agrees with no complaint, not willing to pass up an opportunity that he may never have again. However, he warns Keaton that this might mean trouble for him, that finding wives will be no easy task. Keaton welcomes the challenge, happy to spend as long as it takes looking for a wife with Benny at his side.

In the end, however, it is between Camilla and Benny that the two couples become one. Benny approaches Beruka without even considering the fact that she and her liege are in a similar situation, wanting only to talk to her, and the princess sees the way they hit it off. But she isn’t blind to the way Keaton and Benny are, and she steps in, bonding with Keaton on her own time, until the four of them become close, and her engagement is completed.

5\. Takumi

Takumi hopes that they're doing a good job concealing everything and masquerading as normal. After the scandal involving his older brother’s retainers, there are always eyes on the royal family, searching for any hint of something wrong, something out of place, and it's already bad enough that he's planning to marry Corrin, the woman who was supposed to be his sister.

But they never knew each other growing up and lack the bond that siblings should have and, what's more, they were never related by blood to begin with. A few words from Ryoma and a heart-wrenching story of her upbringing from Corrin, and their critics are easily silenced, but this is all nothing compared to the uproar if people knew the truth.

On the surface, everything is perfect. Takumi, a Morning, always had a strong bond with his retainers. Hinata was an Evening and Oboro was a Morning, and everyone could tell from the beginning that all they needed was the right Evening woman to seal the deal. As Corrin slowly began to gain Takumi’s trust, it became increasingly obvious that she would be that woman.

On the surface, it is perfect. Takumi and Corrin, falling madly in love, Oboro and Hinata, finally owning up to their feelings. The bond between Takumi and Hinata steadily turning romantic while he and Oboro maintained a strong friendship, and Corrin winning over Oboro while becoming close friends with Hinata. On the surface, it is perfect, but nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors.

Nobody knows that Oboro has always been in love with Takumi, or that Takumi can't help but return her feelings. Nobody knows that Corrin and Hinata couldn't help themselves, steadily becoming something much more than friends. The four of them all love each other so much, but romantically, always romantically. On the surface, it is only romantic where it needs to be, and platonic everywhere else, but nobody knows the truth about Takumi’s future marriage.

He prays that he is able to keep things a secret, that they can maintain their image of everything being perfect. All eyes are on them, and what happens behind closed doors can never be exposed, or else he’ll drag himself and his family down with the resulting scandal. Takumi knows this, and yet he still can't help what happens behind closed doors.

6\. Leo

Odin watches the way Laslow bonds with Xander with jealousy that he never expresses in words, and he watches the way Selena still clings to Laslow despite claiming not to care, and he feels more left out then he could ever say. The three of them couldn’t have been together, and he couldn’t have even had Selena, and he knows that, but he often feels that they are still close while he is completely alone.

But then there is Leo, and somehow, despite watching Laslow and Xander fall for one another, Odin never considers what might be between him and his prince. He is there to encourage Leo when pursuing Charlotte, and there to try to scare Charlotte into never doing anything to hurt him, and he is there when Nyx begins spending her time at Charlotte’s side.

Odin learns of Charlotte’s circumstances and her goals and her difficulties with working a relationship out, the difficulties that came with her trying to appeal to more than one person at a time. He decides that she deserves her place at Leo’s side, and turns his attention to Nyx, who he soon finds himself captivated by. She is worthy of her place at Charlotte’s side, of course, but then, Odin finds himself very conflicted.

He knows, by now, that he wants to be with Nyx and that he admires Charlotte, and that he could never allow himself to be jealous, but he is, and he feels guilty, knowing that these two are an important part of Leo’s life. Wishing to intervene is like wishing for Leo’s marriage to fail, but to think of Charlotte, with everything that he wants…

It takes him an embarrassingly long amount of time to understand that he is not just jealous because of Nyx, and that it is because there’s Leo, there’s always been Leo. He never considered it, but it was all that he wanted, and he wants to be their Morning man, the one to complete their marriage.

When he proposes to Leo and to Nyx- and he does it at the same time, and with as much flamboyance as one might expect from him- Leo replies that he’d wondered how long it would take his retainer to figure things out. He was already a part of things, he realizes, and Odin knows now that he never had to be jealous of his friends, as he had his own happiness all along.

7\. Sakura

It’s going to be hard to find a Morning man that manages to meet both Hana and Subaki’s standards, but Sakura doesn’t really mind things as they are. Even if their arrangement is incomplete, even if it’s just the three of them, she’s very happy. Granted, there are times when she feels like it’s difficult to split her attention between her two retainers, and the two of them still bicker often.

But, at the same time, she has no doubt that Hana and Subaki care for each other, even if they have a lot of their differences. First and foremost, they have always valued protecting her more than anything else, and through this, they came to both fall in love with her.

After watching her older siblings fall for their own retainers, the idea was already in Sakura’s mind, and Hana always seemed like a natural choice for her. The two of them have been close for years, and she knew that she would fall for her, that the two of them would end up together.

When Subaki enters their life, with his devotion and his beauty, it seems as though it will only be a matter of time before things fall into place, though, of course, that isn’t so at first. He and Hana take their time warming up to each other, and even still, sometimes Sakura wonders if they are only getting along for her sake. But she loves them, and they love her, and if there is still work to be done to make things perfect- as she knows Subaki would prefer it- Sakura is willing.

Even if they never find a fourth person, or even if it is so challenging at times that it doesn’t seem worth it, she is happy with what she already has. She is happy to have Hana at one side and Subaki at the other, as her protectors and her friends and her lovers. Even if it takes time, she knows it’s worth it, and, being the youngest of her family, she feels that she can afford to take a little bit longer to work things out.

8\. Elise

Elise tries to find a fourth person with a bit more enthusiasm and effort, but neither of her retainers seem to care about that. Effie and Arthur are both mornings and both so devoted to her- or, in Arthur’s case, to whatever cause he deems fit for a champion of justice. Whenever she brings up the possibility of doing a little matchmaking, neither of them show any interest.

Effie has said, time and again, that Elise is all that matters to her, and it’s true that she’s given her all into training to be strong enough to protect her from anything. When it comes to finding an Evening man, she seems easily bored, and any attempts Elise has made to set her up with someone have ended badly. Typically, the man is warded off by Effie’s utter disinterest, or scared away by her strength or appetite or both.

And playing matchmaker with Arthur is no easier. When he isn’t directly serving her, he’s always running off to try to do good as a hero, never taking the breaks needed to set him up with anyone, and finding a man to tolerate his antics is a feat in and of itself. Elise tires herself out trying to help her retainers find love, but she never has that much luck.

But they assure her that it doesn’t matter, that if there is someone that works for them, then they’ll find him someday. They love  _ her _ , and they’re so happy to be loved by her, and for now, that’s good enough for the both of them. Perhaps someday they’ll find someone that they love as much, someone who will serve as another protector to Elise and a good companion to her, but until then, even if it’s just the three of them, they’re happy.

Though she wishes that she could do more for them, she’s delighted to hear the way they talk about her and to hear how much she means to them. She really doesn’t know where she would be without such amazing retainers, always there for her to count on, and she decides that, even if it  _ is _ just the three of them, now or forever, she won’t allow herself to be sad.

9\. Corrin

Corrin is confused about a lot of things. She knows that Mikoto was an Evening, and she knows that Sumeragi was as well. Her family in Hoshido are all Mornings, as their mother was, but she is an Evening, as her own mother was. Otherwise, there would be no marriage to Takumi, and her presence in Nohr probably would have been questioned more openly.

But, then, how did Mikoto hide such an important detail? How did her own identity never come into question, and why does no one look at Corrin now and put together the pieces? Seeing the way Takumi fights to hide the nature of their engagement to Oboro and Hinata, or the way people still look at Kagero or Saizo, she doesn’t understand. Perhaps she never will, but marriage has always been a complicated thing.

She wonders if Azura, an Evening as well, will continue to walk alone, or if there is something waiting for her, something that she hasn’t had the chance to discover just yet. As she watches those around her, Corrin finds herself with more and more questions regarding love and marriage, and she can only count herself lucky that she is so accepted within her own engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to lay out all the dynamics:  
> Ryoma and Kagero are romantic; Ryoma and Saizo are romantic; Kagero and Orochi are romantic; Orochi and Saizo are romantic; Ryoma and Orochi are platonic; Saizo and Kagero are platonic  
> Xander and Peri are romantic; Xander and Laslow are romantic; Selena and Peri are romantic; Selena and Laslow are romantic; Selena and Xander are platonic; Laslow and Peri are platonic  
> Hinoka and Azama are romantic; Hinoka and Setsuna are romantic; Kaden and Azama are romantic; Kaden and Setsuna are romantic; Azama and Setsuna are platonic; Hinoka and Kaden are platonic  
> Camilla and Beruka are romantic; Camilla and Keaton are romantic; Beruka and Benny are romantic; Benny and Keaton are romantic; Camilla and Benny are platonic; Beruka and Keaton are platonic  
> Takumi and Corrin are romantic; Corrin and Oboro are romantic; Oboro and Hinata are romantic; Hinata and Takumi are romantic; Hinata and Corrin, and Takumi and Oboro are supposed to be platonic, but they fucked that up real good  
> Leo and Charlotte are romantic; Charlotte and Nyx are romantic; Nyx and Odin are romantic; Odin and Leo are romantic; Leo and Nyx are platonic; Charlotte and Odin are platonic  
> Sakura and Subaki are romantic; Sakura and Hana are romantic; Hana and Subaki are platonic  
> Elise and Arthur are romantic; Elise and Effie are romantic; Arthur and Effie are platonic


End file.
